Surviving
by Author of Awsomeness
Summary: What if after the storm Clark ran of into the woods to think. What if she found something that could not only protect them from Grounders but the winter as well. Will not follow anything. Rated T in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Before reading you should now that I'm only using characters names and the plot will not follow anything about the story or episodes **

**I don't own anything**

**Prologue**

**Clarke Pov:**

She felt used seeing Finn with her she had thought that after Wells she wouldn't get heart break any more but she was wrong. But than she had to save him and gave Bellamy the ok to torture the grounder. She was physically, mentally, and emotionally in pain.

Running through the woods she had no idea where she was going all that mattered was getting away she needed to think.

She ran until she felt like her legs were going to fall off, stopping she took in her surroundings she was in the middle of a grass plain it was just of the edge of the forest there was a lake on the left of her with a water fall running of a cliff she saw several deer an the other side of the lake.

Looking the other way she saw several other animals and from what she could tell they were livestock there were Horses, Cows, Ox, Pigs Goats, and Chickens. One particular horse caught her eye it was black all around it was looking at her.

It slowly started walking toward her she could tell that it had never seen anything like her "the grounders must not now about this," she thought. While she was thinking about this the horse had managed to walk up to her until it was maybe five feet away.

She slowly walked toward it reaching her hand out to touch it, it looked cautiously at her hand but she had read somewhere that horses could smell people's emotions. She reached her hand out a little further and pats it on the nose.

After she touched it, she (I was tired of writing it so the horse is a girl) neighed and ran back to the other horses. Laughing she started looking around this was a whole lot better than the crude camp they set up in the forest that was now broken because of the hurricane.

She had almost got all that stuff out of her mind but it all came back frustrated she kicked the ground only to find that she had kicked a metal object she looked down, assuming it was another abandoned car she started to uncover it to find it was a very large metal door in the ground she tried to open it with out any success. She tried again this time with all her strength she fell backwards as on side swung open it was a lot bigger than she imagined.

Taking out her flashlight and turning it on she looked to see it wasn't very deep maybe a couple feet down from where she was standing. Deciding she didn't want to go back to camp just yet she was careful to keep the door open a little bit by sticking a piece of wood between it.

She started down the stairs to find what looked like an empty room it was pretty big but not big enough. She shined her flashlight around to see several doors on the far side. She walked to the closest on and opened it was filled with to her astonishment beds and lots of them just with a glance she could tell it was enough for everybody on earth an on the ark. Smiling she went to the next door.

It was filled with crates, barrels, chests, and other containers. Opening one she found weapons. She looked in several others and found more weapons and it wasn't just bows and spears there where swords and guns of all kinds enough for an army of ten thousand men. Looking in the other doors she found food medical supplies and other stuff that would help them survive and by the looks of it not just through winter but at least 3 years without having to stretch the supplies or food. After looking through everything she found that this place was at least two times bigger than the ark.

She went to look out side and found it was dark not wanting to risk trying to find her way back she laid down on one of the many beds and fell asleep.

**Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything**

**Bellamy's Pov:**

The storm had finally past but it had destroyed almost everything the wall, tents, everything they had collected for winter was gone. Looking around I saw Clarke run past into the forest I was about to go after her but decided that she needed her alone time. Right now I had to focus on the mess at camp.

**Time Skip**

It was almost night and Clarke was still gone and I was starting to get worried because despite my best efforts Clarke and found her way into my heart.

I had sent out search parties under the pretence that because Clarke was the only one who had any medical knowledge that she was an asset.

Nobody complained mainly because she had helped heal all of them at one point or another. But all the search parties had come back empty handed. I was going to go out there myself when I realized that even if I could find her in the dark we'd never be able to get back to camp.

I resigned himself to the fact that were ever Clarke was I couldn't help her all I could do was pray she was alright. With that thought I went to my tent and fell asleep with Clarke haunting my dreams.

**Time Skip Clark's Pov:**

I woke up and it took her a moment to realize were I was and than I couldn't help but smile knowing that it wasn't a dream.

I walked out side to see all the animals were still here I thought that they would have moved on by now considering that from the sun it was noon. Than I remembered reading something on the Ark about some animals never leave the place they were born unless circumstances force them to. (Don't know if that's true but in here it is)

I realized that it would take me a full day to get to camp and I only had half a day until dark so I decided that I would wait here another day.

I decided to go explore the surroundings to see if there where any grounders trap.

After an hour of exploring I couldn't find anything to suggest that any grounder even new about this place.

Walking back I saw the horse from yesterday. i was feeling good about everything so I decided I was going to try and ride her. Finding an apple from the food room I walked up to the horse and offered it to her as the horse stated to go for it I moved my hand back and started walking to a cluster of rocks I could stand on to get on top of the horse. Following the apple until I stopped I gave it to the horse and while she ate I stood up on the rocks and threw one foot over and hoisted myself on to the horses back. I felt the horse tense and pulling another apple from my pocket offered it to the horse she took it and relaxed. Using the mane to hold one I remembered from one of the books in the ark that people would dig there heels into the horses side to get it to move. Doing so gently the horse started moving forward slowly and then gradually gaining speed until it was galloping.

Back on the ark I had always dreamed of earth but the one thing I really wanted was to ride a horse and having read books on it and how much fun it was I now finally got my dream and it was much better than what I could have imagined.

Pulling on the horses mane to get her to slow down and finally stop I jumped down and walked in front of the horse and said.

"I think I'll call you Shadow because of your hair color how does that sound?"

Shadow neighed and tossed her head. "I'll take that as a yes," I said laughing and I spent the rest of the day talking to, and riding Shadow. I had never felt so free in my life until riding Shadow. After sundown I climbed back into the bunker and fell asleep immediately.

I woke up gave Shadow an apple and started the long trek back to camp. I arrived back at camp a little before dark and ran into Bellamy.

"Where the hell have you been Clarke," Bellamy practically shouted at me

"Sorry I got caught up and by the time I realized what time it was it was already dark so I found a cave and slept there and made my way back when I woke up." I answered leaving out the animals and the bunker I would deal with that tomorrow right now I was too tired to explain. "Next time take someone with you," Bellamy said and walked off. Sighing I walked to my tent and fell asleep.

**Bellamy's Pov:**

She finally arrived after two days of being gone and her excuse was tha she lost track of time for two days. I didn't push it cause she looked dead on her feet but secretly I was so happy that I almost kissed her but I held it back mainly cause I knew she liked that spacewalker and I didn't want to kiss her for the first time in front of everybody. I would talk to her about where she was at for two days tomorrow right now I was just happy she's back.


End file.
